


Pull me closer, Closer than ever

by Herbertholder



Series: Tender Hands [1]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Affection, Established Relationship, How Do I Tag, Kissing, Mirage | Elliott Witt in Love, No Plot/Plotless, No Smut, One Shot, Other, Short & Sweet, Spooning, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touch-Starved Bloodhound (Apex Legends), Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25433650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herbertholder/pseuds/Herbertholder
Summary: On a bed, in a room that shone bright from the candles on every surface. Elliott felt misplaced, he didn't belong in a place that seemed so… dangerous.
Relationships: Bloodhound/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Series: Tender Hands [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870987
Kudos: 34





	Pull me closer, Closer than ever

On a bed, in a room that shone bright from the candles on every surface. Elliott felt misplaced, he didn't belong in a place that seemed so… dangerous. 

He would be quiet and would lay Bloodhound on the thick covers of the bed, it creaked with any movement, he felt like an awkward teenager again. Bloodhound's mask stayed on, and so did their clothes, he would make jokes and smile at the soft laugh that they let out. Arms at their sides, his body leaning over theirs and his hair obscured the view of humble eyes through tinted windows of a mask. 

Elliott let out the question in as casual of a manner as possible, _I can touch you, right?_ He had itched at his head. Bloodhound laughed, as though it was obvious, _do as you wish._ Gloved hands rising to meet his red cheeks and carefully rub at the skin surrounding thick scars, Elliott leaned towards it like a friendly feline.

Kissing, Elliott started with their neck. Soft, with spicy nibbles that he had learnt from crushes. Bloodhound moved with every prick, surprised hums, a smile that Elliott wished he could've seen. Upon arriving at their mask, Elliott took to caution and pulled it up. Bloodhound let out a quiet and firm disapproval, Elliott would whisper to them. They let it rest on the slope of their nose, a firm kiss to his lips. 

Elliott was being pulled in, rather than away. His hands grabbed at the sides of their head, they did the same. He could feel them sinking further into the mattress, could feel their hesitant tongue and raspy throat. He tasted their breakfast of fruits and could feel their nose brushing with his.

_This is good,_ was what he thought when he pulled away. Flustered with wet lips and a desire to swallow that was stronger than ever, Bloodhound pulled their mask back down and Elliott poked at their embarrassment. _Don't test these waters,_ they could only say. He would, he wanted to see them embarrassed, it made his heart pump faster than when he was running in a battlefield. He apologized for the wait, for their pining, through depreciation and jokes. Bloodhound's hands wrapped around his, _it was all worth it,_ he could imagine them stating, selfless, but they only sighed and kissed his knuckles as though they were blessed. 

_Alright,_ he laughed, distracted. This was not sensual, nothing that he had expected, it was humbling in a way. Touching aimlessly, tired from fights over weeks, Elliott could feel their sore muscles through layers of clothing, he massaged well-built limbs. He shut his eyes, they observed, exchanges in body heat.

Elliott enjoyed the way their spine curved when he rubbed their solid inner-thigh, how their head turned to face the covers and their arms lay at rest at each side. With no access to a face, not a glimpse at their expression, he went by the heavy breathing that was only accentuated by their mask. He could feel in pockets, soft and smooth skin, but he had no indication of whatever could be beneath. _Better_ , he thought, he could take it slow. Peppering kisses, Bloodhound let it happen in peaceful silence, Elliott only laughed, no more jokes to ruin the mood, no barriers. He could hear the noise outside, downstairs, he kissed a patch of skin on their stomach. _Ticklish,_ he grinned when they jolted away. It would be fine, right? He leant to lay at their side, they turned around to face him. In a singular bed, he could feel their leg in-between his, could feel their breathing against his neck. _Turn around,_ he did, they wrapped their arms around him. He felt secure, could feel their chest rising at every breath, getting calmer. _Wow it's hot in here,_ he laughed, Bloodhound backed away, he soothed their worries by pulling them back and felt firm arms returning around his shoulders, to droop down in front of his face. _how dumb are you?_ he asked himself, but still wondered how they were doing, wrapped in so many layers.

Elliott fell asleep, Bloodhound left before he awoke. He took surprised stares and sarcastic remarks as a good stride when he left their room towards the kitchen, grinning, his chest still felt heavy with warmth. He was off to seal a deal.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Gonna be gone for a while, as though anyone cares ayy. Can't wait to find out I missed some premium apex content, if I miss out on a limited Wattson skin I'll die 👊
> 
> Honestly, this is the shortest thing I've written in a while. I like it, but I don't know if it'll attract. 
> 
> If you enjoyed, I appreciate Kudos! They help my self esteem.


End file.
